


prank war

by matthewblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, POV Multiple, i will add more tags later :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewblack/pseuds/matthewblack
Summary: The Marauders pranked the girls, and they're getting revenge.-Multiple Povs(this will be a long fic, there will be angst and a lot of fluff, hope you enjoy it!)
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	prank war

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first long fic and english is not my first language so sorry if there are any mistakes :(
> 
> There will be multiple povs :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hope u like it <3

_**Remus' POV** _

It had been 1 month since Sirius was living at the Potter's but Remus was still worried about him. He could tell that he wasn't getting a lot of sleep. The bags under his eyes weren't as big as they were before, but they were still there. He still flinched sometimes and he didn't laugh as loud or as much as he used to do. 

Remus hoped that his boyfriend would slowly start being more like his usually self once they were in Hogwarts again. He knew that James and Peter wanted to see Sirius happy too and they had managed to make him laugh and smile a more during the last month. Remus thought that was the best thing that had happenned over his summer.

Today, Remus and Peter were going to spend the night at the Potter's, tomorrow all of them would start their sixth year at Hogwarts. The four of them were laying on the floor, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. At the moment, James was talking about a new prank to Remus, and Peter was telling Sirius about his holidays.

"Ok lads, be honest with me, do you think I have any chance with Lily this year?" James said. Prongs had been in love with the redhead since they started Hogwarts. 

"No" The three of them said. 

"C'mon boys, you could be a little bit more optimistic" James looked at them as if they had betrayed him.

"Sorry Prongs but you told us to be honest" Sirius said grinning a little. Remus thougt that he was being blessed. Sirius smile was one of the most beautiful things that Remus would ever see. Sirius in general one of the most beautiful things that Remus would ever see.

"Moony are you paying attention?" James asked. Remus blushed and Sirius smirked at him. Remus was really in love with this boy.

\--------------------------

After talking more about Lily and thinking about new pranks the four of them fell asleep, still on the floor. Sleeping on the floor was the opposite of comfortable if you asked Remus, but the four boys were tired and too lazy to get up. Remus was sleeping when Sirius woke him up.

"Moony, I can't sleep" Sirius said while pouting, he only did that on purpouse when he was alone with Remus. Remus smiled gently at the other boy, and they lay down on the floor again, Sirius with his head settled in Remus' neck. Remus wanted to ask him why he couldn't sleep, did he have a nightmare?, was he thinking about his family? But Remus knew that if Sirius wanted to talk about something he would. 

"I'm going to see Regulus again" Sirius whispered. Remus was sure that if it wasn't for Sirius' little brother he would have runned away from that house a long ago. 

"It's going to be alright" Remus said.

"But, what if he hates me now?, what if he thinks that I don't care about him?" Sirius voice was trembling. 

"He won't think that, you know that he loves you" Remus reassured his boyfriend. Regulus and Sirius didn't talk a lot at Hogwarts, but Remus knew that they talked at least once a month, and the both of them cared for each other. 

"Okay" Sirius said. They kept talking about Regulus until Sirius started to fall asleep. 

  
\---------------------------------

The next day, all of them arrived together to King's Cross station. Later they sat together on their usual compartment on the train. Remus needed to go to a meeting, he was a prefect this year, so he would need to talk to the other prefects before arriving at Hogwarts. 

When he returned from the meeting Sirius and Peter were sleeping, and James was reading a Quiddicht magazine.

"Hey, how was the meeting mister prefect" James said smirking.

"If you say that one more time I'll tel McGonagall that you've pranked the first years and you will get detention" Remus said grinning.

"I don't understand how you're a prefect, you're as bad as any of us" James said.

"I know, I just know how to don't get caught" Remus explained. James always got caught if he was alone.

"Can you two shut up, I'm trying to sleep" Peter said groaning. Remus looked at Sirius, he was still asleep. The three of them remained silence for a minute until James spoke. "We need to cheer him up"

"Okay James, what are you thinking about" Remus said.

"A prank" He said smiling. Remus knew that this wouldn't be a good idea. But their best pranks always started with the worst ideas. 

"Ok, but as a prefect I have responsibilities now" Remus said.

"Responsibilities my arse, I know you would do anything to make Sirius happy" James wasn't wrong, but Remus didn't want detention their first day at Hogwarts. 

"What do you have on mind? Peter said, still half asleep.

The big smile that was on James face couldn't mean anything good.

  
\---------------------------------------------

The four of them were now planning their next prank. They were in their dorm, all of them on James' bed.

  
"Do you realise that pranking the girl is not going to make Lily like you right?" Remus asked. He thought that pranking the girls could be fun, but he was also vey scared of what they might do to them once they found that they had been pranked. It reminded him of the time when Sirius had pranked Marlene McKinnon on second year, and Marlene had made Sirius hair pink the next day. After that Sirius and Marlene had become friends. Remus was kind of jealus at first, but with the years he had learned that both Sirius and Marlene were very gay.

"I think is a great idea" Sirius said. He had talked with Regulus before dinner, and now he had a big smile on his face. That made Remus smile too. 

  
"Ok lads, lets get working" Remus said. 

  
\---------------------------------------------

  
The first thing Remus could hear when he woke up was Lily yelling.

  
"POTTER WHY IS MY SKIN GREEN?" The other girls were yelling too. The marauders burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont support jk r*wling, trans lives matter.
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you liked it.


End file.
